Deus Ex Obscuritas "Die Vollstrecker"
Diese Seite wird etwas später weiter bearbeitet. Wenn die letzte Mocc fertig ist. Die Teile dürften nächste Woche irgend wann eintreffen. Bis dahin wird sich hier nicht viel ändern. Aber keine Sorge, sobald die Mocc fertig ist geht es weiter;-) '' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' D'er Imperiale Rat steht für Sicherheit, Demokratie und Meinungsfreiheit. Bürgerrechte und eine Gleichstellung von Minderheiten. Der Wissenschaft stehen fast alle Wege offen. Für die Medien und Kunst gibt es fast keine Zensur. Das und vieles mehr birgt aber auch immer eine Gefahr für die innere Sicherheit. Denn es kam und kommt immer wieder vor, dass schwarze Schafe diese Freiheiten missbrauchen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es diese Subjekte zu beobachten, zu stellen und wenn es notwendig ist sie auszulöschen. Wir sind die Vollstrecker, nur dem Militärgericht unterstellt. center|700px ''Samstag der 5.08.100.000 n.n.Z in einem geheimen Ort irgendwo in Atero. „Sie wissen was zu tun ist,“ sprach der Agori in schwarzem Designeranzug zu einem anderen hinter dem Schreibtisch, „hier ist der Beschluss den sie brauchen.“ Der andere Agori nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Deckblatt des Dokuments. Nach dem sich beide Männer verabschiedet hatten, ließ sich der Agori wieder in den Bürostuhl sinken. Die Sitzung war wohl nicht so nach Plan verlaufen, dachte der Agori, die Befürchtungen mussten sich bewahrheitet haben. Nicht gut, gestand sich der Agori ein, jetzt half nur noch Plan B. Mit einem Tastendruck gab der Agori den Befehl weiter und fuhr den Computer herunter. An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Die Türen zur Rüstkammer schoben sich auf. Zwei Männer und eine Frau betraten den schwer abgesicherten Raum. Ein jeder gab nun in der Konsole an der Wand einen Code ein. Die drei Agori legten die schwarzen Rüstungen an und nahmen die Waffen aus den Wandhalterungen. Zwei schwere Pistolen des Typs 380 A „Vergelter“, ein automatisches Gewehr Typ Phantom II mit Sturm- und Scharfschützen Modus, eine Drillblade Nahkampfwaffe. Zuletzt hoben die drei Agori die Helme von den Halterungen und setzten sie auf. Nun verließen sie den Raum.'' '''''Prolog: „'''E'ine Sache noch zum Abschluss,“ bemerkte die Vollstreckerin, „der Rat räumt ihnen ein, sich uns an zu schließen, wenn sie es wollen.“ „Nur das sie das wissen,“ beendete die Agori, „wir kommen in zwei Tagen noch einmal hier her, zwischen 14:00 und 15:00 Uhr.“ Dann verabschiedeten sich die Vollstrecker. Sie setzten die Helme wieder auf und aktivierten das Tarnsystem. Zu erst waren noch die Umrisse der etlichen Hexfelder zu sehen, welche sich auf den Rüstungen ausbreiteten. Einen Moment später nur noch die sechs blau leuchtenden Augen. Dann waren die Vollstrecker völlig unsichtbar. Die Zesk verfolgten ihre Schritte über den Display auf ihren linken Unterarmpanzern. Die haben es wirklich nicht eilig, dachte Dragosh, die gehen in aller Ruhe ins Herz des Chaos. Jetzt hatte der Zesk auch die Idee, wo sich das Lager der Executer befand. Sie mussten sich in dem alten Versteckt der ersten Todeshändler einquartiert haben. Das würde auch erklären warum sie in recht kurzer Zeit ohne Fahrzeuge alle wichtigen Punkte Metru Nuis erreichen konnten. Ein weiterer Gedanke war die Tatsache das jemand versuchte das Matoraner Universum, dass Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui" wie es in Bara Magna genannt wurde, zu zerstören. Dragosh wusste das sich der imperiale Rat schon immer gegen Geschöpfe mit Elementarkräften aussprach. Deren Extermination war schon immer ein Ziel des Imperiums gewesen. Doch eine Zerstörung des Lebensraums der Matoraner wurde immer abgelehnt. Doch war dem Zesk auch nicht unbekannt, dass es eine Lobby gab, die sich dafür einsetzte Objekt 3112 zu vernichten. Zwei Befürchtungen hatte ihm der Vollstrecker heute bestätigt. Die erste betraf das Vorhaben der Lobby und das sie die Mittel zu hatten. Die zweite das der Rat durch ein reines Verbot das Schicksal des Matoraner Universums nicht abwenden konnte.'' D'ragosh wandte sich seinen Gefährtinnen zu, „was meint ihr?“ „Sollen wir unsere ursprüngliche Mission aufgeben und uns den Vollstreckern anschließen?“ Shiva und Nova runzelten die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht so recht,“ gab Nova zu bedenken, „was die Zwei sagten hört sich schon recht beunruhigend an, doch kann das auch nur eine Finte sein.“ „Vielleicht hat die Lobby sie geschickt damit sie uns von unserer Mission abbringen,“ zog Shiva in Betracht, „von unseren Beobachtungen hängt viel ab, sie sind für den imperialen Rat von größter Wichtigkeit.“ „Ursprüngliche hegte ich diesen Verdacht auch,“ gab Dragosh zu, „doch jetzt nicht mehr.“ „Was hat deine Meinung geändert?“ wollte Nova wissen und wirkte besorgter als zu vor, „du bist doch sonst immer der Skeptiker schlecht hin.“ „Genau,“ stimmte Shiva zu, „wo ist dein gesundes Maß an Mißtrauen geblieben?“ „Klar bin ich den Vollstreckern gegen über äußerst Skeptisch,“ brummte Dragosh und schüttelte den Kopf, „besonders weil sie über diese Dinge so offen sprechen.“ „Aber dennoch haben sie uns noch nicht angegriffen,“ beendete der Zesk, „auch haben sie uns keine Fallen gestellt.“ „Erinnerst du dich an die Tatsache,“ bemerkte Nova ernst, „das sich die meisten Hordika nahe der Checkpoints aufhielten!“ „Wenn das nicht einer Falle recht nahe kommt?!“ meinte Shiva mit harter Stimme, „vielleicht haben ja unsere Vollstrecker irgend welche Sensoren, Sender oder Köder gelegt.“ „Für wie Blind haltet ihr mich!“ fauchte Dragosh wütend und enttäuscht, „ihr beide, die mich gut genug kennen müsstet!“ Shiva und Nova erstarrten auf der Stelle. „Klar habe ich das alles in meine Gedanken einfließen lassen!“ beendete der Zesk traurig und aktivierte sein Tarnsystem während er fort schritt. Nova und Shiva sahen sich lange sprachlos an. Widerwillig mussten sie zugeben, dass sie ihrem Gefährten zu Unrecht Vorwürfe gemacht hatten. Sie kannten Dragosh nun wirklich lange und gut genug. „Es ist diese Umgebung hier,“ ärgerte sich Shiva, „sie lässt einem jeglichen Optimismus mit der Zeit vergessen.“ „Nachts bekommt man kaum ein Auge zu,“ fügte Nova hinzu, „selbst am Tage herrscht nur erdrückende Stille.“ „Dieser Ort hier stellt den Verstand auf eine harte Probe,“ gab Shiva zu, „man muss Stark sein um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.“ „Ja,“ murmelte Nova leise, „und was wir gerade getan haben zeugt nicht von Stärke.“ '''''Nachwort: „'''D'och es zeigt auch Stärke wenn man einen guten Freund und Gefährten ermahnt,“ sprach Dragosh und klopfte den Damen auf die Schultern, „genauso ist es Stärke seine Gefühle zu zeigen an statt sie in sich hinein zu fressen.“ „Die Sache ist schon wieder vergessen,“ lächelte der Zesk, „nun sollten wir uns aber wirklich Gedanken machen.“ „Ich bin auch nicht so erfreut darüber,“ meinte Dragosh mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „doch würde ich eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Vollstreckern nicht aus schließen.“ „Zuvor müssen wir aber ein paar Dinge überprüfen, bis Montag den 21.09.100.000 n.n.Z haben wir Zeit,“ beendete der Zesk grinsend, „doch jetzt lasst uns erst mal was essen, ich habe Hunger.“'' ---- center|350px Kapitel 1: 'Search and Find "Suchen und Finden"'' center|350px Kapitel 2: 'Hardness and Grace "Härte und Gnade"'' center|350px Kapitel 3: 'Battleground Metru Nui "Schlachtfeld Metru Nui"'' ''Epilog: The Concentration "Der Zusammenschluss"'' ''Hauprollen:'' Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Executer* Barney Calhoun Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Executer* Lilith Demon Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Executer* Frederic Frost ''* D'ie Executer „Vollstrecker“ sind eine Spezialeinheit der Imperialen Militärpolizei. Anders als die normalen Soldaten und Elitegardisten sind die Vollstrecker nicht der Generalität unterstellt. Die Executer dienen alleine dem obersten Militärgericht. Sie kommen im Regelfall nur selten zum Einsatz da es einen außerordentlichen Beschluss des Militärgerichtes voraus setzt. Diese Beschlüsse werden nur in drei Fällen vom imperialen Rat in Betracht gezogen. Wenn die innere Sicherheit gefährdet ist. Der Verdacht auf Verrat und Korruption besteht. Wenn eine zweifelhafte Entscheidung innerhalb des Rates auf 1/3 der Stimmen kommt obwohl sie gegen imperiale Richtlinien verstößt. So z. B. die Zerstörung von Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui". Die Executer werden ebenfalls dafür eingesetzt bestimmte Organisationen zu überwachen. Zu diesen zählen unter anderem die „Deep Core Soldiers“, die „Last Garrison“ und seit kurzem auch Teile des Wissenschaftsausschusses. Welche vom Militärgericht als „die Lobby“ bezeichnet werden. Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Dragosh Paleon Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Shiva De Stephano Datei:Vorox Nova Freeman.JPG| Nova Freeman Datei:Feuer Paladine.JPG| ??? Datei:Feuer Paladine weiblich.JPG| ??? Datei:Luft Paladin.JPG| ??? Datei:Luft Paladin weiblich.JPG| ??? Datei:Hektor.JPG| Hektor Datei:Andromache.JPG| Andromache Datei:Achilles.JPG| Achilles Datei:Eudoros.JPG| Eudoros Datei:Helena.JPG| Helena Datei:Paris.JPG| Paris Soundtrack: thumb|right|500px|Theme 6: Final between the Ruins full|left|500px full|right|500px full|left|500px full|right|500px full|left|500px full|right|500px thumb|left|500px|Theme of the Executer thumb|right|500px|Theme of the Executer Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser